1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise devices in which the exerciser works against air or water resistance are known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,633 (issued to Irving O. Allen on Sept. 24, 1918) describes an exercise machine which permits the work done to the exerciser using a variety of exercise devices to be increased by application of air resistance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,930 (issued to Allen I. Jacobson on June 30, 1970) describes a harness device which enables swimmers to increase the water resistance to which they are subject during swimming.
Trunk-twist exersis are currently carried out in the gymnasium using a broomstick or simular piece of wood. There is a so-called "Nautilus" machine which enables one to carry out such exercises with varying resistance. It is, however, a complicated and expensive piece of apparatus.